With the rapid development of display technology, the display panel adopting OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) is one of the hot spots in the current research field of flat panel display. Compared with the existing LCD (liquid crystal display) panel, and the display panel adopting OLED has the advantages of low energy consumption, self-luminescence, wide viewing angle and fast response speed, achieving a match with an integrated circuit driver, and a wide working temperature adaptability, thin volume, and flexible display, and thus possessing a broad application prospect. Unlike TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) which uses a voltage to control luminance of light emitting diodes, OLED is current-driven and requires a steady current to control luminance of light emitting diodes. However, in the existing pixel driving circuit, threshold voltages of the driving TFTs driving the light emitting diodes in respective pixel dots have non-uniformity due to manufacturing process and device aging, which results in that even if the same driving voltage is applied to gates of the respective driving TFTs, the current flowing through the respective OLEDs can also be different, thus affecting the display effect.
In addition, when an image is displayed by the existing display screen, resolutions of respective areas are the same, it is impossible to dynamically adjust the resolution of a local area on the display panel in real time according to visual attention of the user.